


Jonah's Band

by tyrusexpectations



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: :), Gen, One Shot, just jonah and marty starting a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusexpectations/pseuds/tyrusexpectations
Summary: Jonah is looking for band members.Marty happens to see a poster at Red Rooster Records and decides to call Jonah.The rest? You'll see.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jonah's Band

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad English!
> 
> So, I thought it would be a good idea to do a one-shot of how Jonah and Marty started their band, which I promise will make sense later.  
> Also, the band thing is in my "You're a light in the dark" fic! but it's not the main plot of it since is a tyrus fic.  
> And let's not lose the habit: 
> 
> Song of the one-shot: God's Menu by Stray Kids (I haven't stopped listening to this song since it was released)

Jonah's POV 

“Jonah!” Bowie calls me as soon as I enter the store.

“Hey!” I smile at him.

“How is it going?”

“What?”

“The band thing, is there anyone you thought of?”

“Not yet”

“It’s a complicated process” He grabs his chin. “But you can do it in another way”

“Which one?” 

“Make posters!” He does _that_ thing with his hand. 

“Posters?” I’m not going to lie, I never thought of doing it. 

“Yeah, you make some posters about that you’re looking for some people to create a band” How am I supposed to do that? 

“Are you sure that’s going to work?” 

“Of course!” He places his hand on my shoulder. “Bex! I need you here” 

“What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you used all of Andi’s hair products again because I’m not helping you this time” She raises her eyebrow. “Hello Jonah” 

“Hello Bex” 

“I…I didn’t use all of Andi’s hair products” Bex stares at him. “I needed your help with Jonah, he’s looking for band members, and he…” Bex interrupts him.

“You’re making posters?” She smiles. 

“Yeah” I say as I watch them, they’re a funny duo. 

“Say no more, let’s go, I’ll help you” She starts walking. 

“Alright, let’s go” I walk with her outside Red Rooster Records. 

Bex is as excited as Andi would be, maybe she likes to make posters a lot or maybe she doesn’t make them often. Well, however, we’re on our way to find all the material we need, she wants to make them, you know, not digitally and I don’t get why I thought she would do the design on her computer and then ta-da! But I guess that’s not what we’re doing right now. 

Why am I creating a band? I consider it would be better than being a soloist, I love singing alone but maybe I can sound even better with other instruments than just my guitar, maybe another guitar? What I definitely want is looking for a drummer, the drums are a super important instrument in a band, they make all of the other instruments sound incredible and that’s what I’m looking for. I asked Bowie for help because he has experience with it, he knows how bands works and I need that knowledge, I need his advice about it, but first, I need to find the members. Looking for _the_ band members here in Shadyside is torture, I don’t know anyone that plays instruments, well, I actually do because I spend almost all of my time in Red Rooster Records, but that doesn’t mean that I’m friends with everyone in there and almost all of the people that go to the store buy guitars, I need more than just guitars! I need power with other instruments, but how am I going to find the perfect people for this?

And I haven’t talked about the most important, and hardest thing about this process…the name of the band. I don’t even have an idea of how I want my band to be named. That's why I need more people into this, they will have better ideas than me, I’m sure of it. We need a cool name, like all of the bands I know and I listen to, or the bands Bowie plays at the store, but I can’t think of a single name, having a band is more difficult than I thought and I’m the only member. 

Bex and I finally arrive at the store, we enter and start looking at everything, these stores have a lot of stuff, now I understand why Andi loves to come here, and why she stays in here for hours.

“Okay I’m done with crafts, they’re not my thing, let’s make the design on my computer” Bex says once we look at all the materials at the store. 

“That’s better” I look at her with a confused face. “I don’t even know what like the half of these things are for” 

“Me neither, let’s go, we’ll go to Cloud 10” 

“I follow you” 

I’m glad she decided not to do it in that way, digital design it’s also art, so she’s still doing art…but maybe she wanted to do crafts? I don’t understand it. 

* * *

Marty’s POV 

“Hey! Andi’s dad!” I shout as I enter the store. 

“You can call me Bowie, everyone calls me Bowie” He smiles. 

“Alright, Bowie” I do a strange thing with my face, I don’t even try to not be funny, what’s wrong with me? 

“Do you need any help?” 

“Actually, yeah, my poor baby needs some help” I show him my case. 

“Let’s see what we can do for your baby” He grabs my case and places it on the table next to me. “I can fix it, it’s not a big damage” 

“Really? Thank you so much, Bowie!” 

“It’s nothing, just come back in two days and your baby will be ready for you” He smiles, but I just can’t control my eyes…they keep going to his hair…it’s amazing. 

“Then I’ll come in two days” 

“I didn’t know you play the bass” 

“Oh yeah, I learned a few years ago, I wanted to try the guitar but the bass was calling me, you know like ‘ _Marty! Marty! Choose me! I’m the one!_ ’ so that's what I did” Bowie has a weird expression on his face, I should really stop talking. “Then, I’ll see you” 

“Yeah, see you” He smiles but his eyes are telling “ _he’s too weird”_. 

I get out of Red Rooster Records. I enjoy going to the store but I usually just buy albums, which is funny because I play the bass and all I do in a music store is buying albums…you’re a genius, Marty. I thought of playing other instruments, I was very interested in the guitar and the keyboard, but the bass has some vibe that I like, my kind of vibe, also the bass is underrated, not many people are interested in it and I don’t get why it’s an amazing instrument. I started to play it a few years ago, I was so in love with my bass that I named it sandwich because I was eating a sandwich at that moment, it’s not the best name or the best background story of a name, but sandwich is really important to me, and my brother tried to used it and did something wrong and now sandwich is on Red Rooster Records for recovery…I know I talk about sandwich as if it was my son or something, but it’s just…it’s special. 

It’s funny how I never thought of actually play my bass, like not in my room, I mean outside, just like people do at the store, they play in there sometimes, I should do the same thing, it’s a good idea. I only have to ask about it, I have some songs but they never made it outside my room, my crowd is limited, my brother and my parents are the only one’s who have listened to my songs, well, them and my three dogs. 

* * *

Jonah's POV 

“And that’s it! We only have to print them” Bex says as she moves her computer so I can look at the design. 

“It looks amazing Bex! You’re very talented at this” 

“Yeah well, one day I was bored and I just designed things on the computer for fun” 

“Well, the practice makes excellence” 

“Practice makes…decent” She smiles. “Take, go print it, I’ll see you at Red Rooster Records so we can put one poster there” 

“On my way” I get out of her house. 

I’m actually getting excited to put these posters in many places and even more to see who will call me, I just can’t wait to have my band completed. I can’t exactly picture how my band will look like but I can imagine how great we will be, everyone who dares to call and ask me about it has the type of personality I definitely want in this band. Music really helps people, it helps me and I’m sure it helps other million people all over the world, what we can express through music is unique, we decide to take our emotions and put them in a beat or lyrics, and maybe someone else listen to the song and they feel the same way, maybe that song helps them, playing music is a gift, at least from my view, I love playing and feeling the peace of it, feeling better after something bad happened, listening to what I’m creating, that’s why I wanted to start the band, hopefully, one of these people has so many lyrics that we can play, and work with them in the creation of them, all the things bands do, it will be funny. I’m in a good mood right now, I haven’t thought about all the things that could go wrong because I have a good feeling about this, I’m sure I’m going to find someone talented, with a nice personality, who loves to make friends so we don’t have any weird meetings…I only need to find them.   
“Hello, I would like to print something” I say to the man who’s standing in front of me with a big smile.   
He starts doing his job, this will take some time since we need many posters. I don’t think I can even control myself, I’m too excited over this. Bex must be already at the store with Bowie telling him everything, they are an interesting couple, they act such in a natural way and they look so in love with each other, you can’t even imagine they are already married, I mean I was at their wedding and it was a beautiful event. I better focus on my posters, I’ve been already in this place for about twenty minutes. 

“Jonah Beck” The same man calls my name. 

“It’s me” I approach him with a smile. 

“Here are your posters kid” He gives me a box with all of my posters on it. “Good luck with your band, have a nice day!” He smiles. 

“Thank you, have a nice day too!” I get out of there. “I’m coming Red Rooster Records…and Bex” I say to myself and start walking. 

The way to the store from here is a bit long, but I like to walk so that’s not a problem at all, I keep thinking about who will call first…well, I keep asking me “is there anyone in Shadyside that would like to be part of a band?” I’m sure there are people, but would they want to be part of a band with me? That’s my main question, I actually have a lot of questions that I can’t solve. 

* * *

Marty’s POV 

Finally, it has been two days and I can go to see sandwich, I really missed my baby. Once I get sandwich in my hands, I will play something, right there…in the store…with everyone watching. Sounds like a good plan to me. 

“Oh, hey Marty!” Bowie waves at me. 

“Hello, Bowie” I walk in his direction. “Is my baby ready?” 

“Of course it is, let me get it to you” Again a weird gesture with his hands. 

I’m pretty excited about seeing my sandwich, and I’m one hundred percent sure that my brother will never touch it again…in his life. While Bowie goes for sandwich, I start to see all of the promotional posters they have in the store. They will make another mini-concert, that sounds pretty cool but I’m not sure of participating. 

Classes? I could start learning another instrument. A band? Someone’s looking for band members? That sounds like a great opportunity…should I do it? Who’s the contact? Jonah Beck…Jonah? He’s starting a band now? That’s really cool, I already know him…but…I want to but I don’t want to. It confusing, maybe I’m not the type he’s looking for. 

“Here’s your…?” Bowie gives finally gives me sandwich. 

“Sandwich” 

“Excuse me?”

“That’s my baby’s name…sandwich” What the hell did I just do? 

“Th-that's an interesting name” The awkwardness in his face, oh Marty. “Original, I like it” He smiles. 

“Thank you” I smile. 

“Were you looking at the band poster, right? You should call the guy…” I interrupt him. 

“Jonah? I kind of know him but I’m not still sure” I look at the poster again. It’s tempting. 

“You should give it shot, you already know each other, it will probably work” He stares at me. “He plays the guitar” 

“He does?” Well, now I’m listening. 

“Yeah, with him in the guitar and you in the bass it could sound amazing” I can’t say no to that.

“I will call him, thank you Bowie” 

* * *

Jonah’s POV 

I’ve been having meetings with many people in these two days, but almost all of them were expecting to sing and not play an actual instrument, too bad, but I still have my hopes up, someone who actually plays an instrument will call me. I only have to wait…more. 

Suddenly my phone rings. This is it. This is _the person_ , I feel it. 

“Hello?” 

“Jonah Beck?” 

“Yes, it’s him” 

“Hello, I’m Marty, I saw your poster and I’m interested in being part of your band, I mean if you still need a bassist” 

“I do, I do, I need a bassist…actually I still need everyone else” I laugh. It sounded like a nervous one. 

“Well, where we should meet?” 

“Maybe at the café? I’ll see you there in twenty if you can” 

“Yes, I can, I’ll see you there” And the call is ended. 

I didn’t know Marty played the bass, this is amazing, my first band member, Bowie was right, I was going to find someone soon. 

* * *

Marty’s POV 

I’m on my way to the café to meet with Jonah, our call was short but I feel pretty excited over this, he said he still needed everyone else, so I’m the first one who called? Or the first bassist? Or maybe the others didn’t convince him? I will find out right now. I enter the café to find Jonah sitting at a table alone looking at his coffee and eating a muffin, I approach him. 

“Hey Jonah” I sit in front of him. 

“Hey” He puts his muffin down and shakes my hand. “I’m glad you called” 

“So…I’m the only bassist who called you or?” 

“You’re the only person who plays an instrument that called” He makes a forced smile. “The others were vocalists” That’s pretty sad. 

“Well, we’ll find more members, I don’t know much people, but I know someone who plays the piano and the keyboard, we don’t talk a lot, but maybe if we’re lucky he’ll join us” I hope that TJ Kippen is still interested in music. 

“So, are you in the band?” 

“I thought that I was already in…I’m sorry” 

“Oh no, no, no!” He puts down his coffee. “You’re in! I was asking you if you wanted to”

“I called for a reason no?” 

“Yeah, you’re right” He looks down and then he looks at me. “We’re a band now Marty” 

“Yes, we are Jonah” 

* * *

Jonah’s POV 

Marty and I are on our way to my house, we have some stuff to discuss, also he’s going to call his friend to ask him if he would want to join us. Marty is talking about the songs he has, he likes to write songs, that’s amazing, we can work on songs together since I work with Cyrus at the theater I only wrote songs for the musical and not for me, and I think that it’s important to have my own style and not Cyrus’ one when it comes to my songs. I check my phone and I have a message from Andi, she says that the good hair crew will have a reunion in her house, but I have something else to do, I better text Cyrus. 

_ Jonah:  _ _Is the good hair crew having a reunion?_

_ Cyrus:  Yes _

_ Cyrus:  I thought the girls told you… _

_ Jonah:  They did, I can’t go, I have to practice something with the band _

_ Cyrus:  The band? Are you in a band now? _

_ Jonah:  Kind of _

_ Jonah:  For the moment is only Marty and me _

_ Jonah:  We’re still looking for people _

_ Cyrus:  I see, good luck with it! _

_ Jonah:  Thank you, have fun with the girls _

We keep walking, we want to play some things for us, Marty already brought his bass with him, that’s why we’re going to my place, right now…in this exact moment…my band starts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any suggestions for the band's name? :)


End file.
